After-Hours Special 2
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Another stressful day Lightning and Tifa have a passionate moment together that lasts deep into the night. WARNING: Futa, Yuri, same-sex marriage.


The 7th Heaven bar is currently empty save for two lovers. Lightning and Tifa. The pink-haired woman is leaning on the counter and is making out with her lover. Her arms are casually warped around Tifa's waist. She moves her hands down to Tifa's plump ass. Giving it a strong squeeze.

Tifa moans into Lightning's mouth. She can't stop touching her wife's soft hair. When she breaks the kiss to catch her breath, said, "You still look so sexy in that uniform." Tifa leans in close and whispers into Lightning's ear, "It turns me on!"

"Does it now?" Lightning asks with a chuckle. Her hand moves around Tifa's waist then slips her fingers under Tifa's skit. "You weren't kidding, you're soaking wet," Lightning said as she rubs Tifa's labia through her panties.

Tifa moans and her hips twitches. She holds onto Lightning's shoulders and locks lips with her again. Pressing her huge tits onto Lightning's which are equal in size.

Lightning uses her other hand to grope Tifa. She can feel her wife's erect nipple even through the white tank top. She also discovered Tifa is not wearing her sports bra. Her dick twitches at that.

It feels cramped in her skirt and shorts. Tifa is aware of that and stops making out with Lightning. She licks her lips and brakes the string of saliva that was connecting their lips. Knowing that look in Tifa's eyes is looking forward to what she is planning.

With her hands still on Lightning squats down. She quickly removes Lightning's skirt and shorts. Tifa gasps happily when Lightning's cock spring up. "Such a strong scent!" Tifa said smelling Lightning's cock.

Holding on to her tits Tifa uses them to stroke Lightning's cock with her tank top still on. She can tell Lightning likes that because Lightning's cock twitches at is nibbling her lip.

She's not the only one enjoying herself. Tifa's love nectar is dripping on the floor. "Going to cum already?" Tifa chuckles.

"How can I not? Your tits feel so good!" Lightning moans loudly. She unconsciously moves her hips. "Those leggings are a nice addition," Lightning chuckles.

"I knew you'd like them," Tifa said smiling.

"Tifa!" Lightning cries out and fires a large amount of cum. Tifa moans when her lover's warm seed hits her face and coat her cleavage. "You've been saving up a lot!" Tifa said.

She's a bit mad at herself for not confessing her feelings to Lightning sooner. The earliest point she could tell Lightning her love is when their kids.

The boys in their hometown would pick on her because she had a large chest. Lightning will stop them every time. She didn't use her words but her fists. Even as a kid, Lightning was fierce as a behemoth.

"A hard worker like you deserve to relax ~," Tifa said and rolling her tongue around the head of Lightning's large cock. There are a few drops of cum that Tifa sucks up.

"Sounds good to me!" Lightning moans and tilts his head back. Rubbing Lightning's shaft with her hands Tifa sucks on the tip. Then takes more into her mouth.

As she moves her head back and forth, motions to Lightning to give her the cup of liquor. When Lightning gives it to her, Tifa pulls Lightning's cock with a wet pop sound.

Slowly, Tifa pours the liquor on her breasts. Now that her top is wet it became see-through. With a seductive smile, Tifa pulls up her top and holds it up with her teeth. Lightning wastes no time in fucking Tifa's tits.

The liquor and cum help Lightning's cock moves smoothly. Lightning moves her hips faster. Tifa moans and bites her top harder. She can feed her pussy hunger for Lightning's cock.

Her wife can tell but decides to enjoy fucking Tifa's breasts a little longer. She can't get enough of them. They just feel so good.

Suddenly, Lightning stops, "I think it's time to give your pussy some attention~," Lightning said licking her lips.

Immediately, Tifa stands up and makes her way to the counter. Leaning over it Tifa pulls up her skirt and moves her red thong to the side. "Ready as you are~," Tifa said as she spreads her pussy wide.

Getting up Lightning grabs onto Tifa ass cheeks. Getting on to one knee Lightning spreads Tifa's folds. Tifa moans when Lightning flicks her clit with her tongue then, drills it inside her.

Closing her eyes, Lightning eats Tifa out. The big breasted brawler moans and her whole lower body shakes. Their years together Lightning knows exactly where to give Tifa the greatest of pressures.

Slamming her hand on the counter Tifa screams in pleasure. She releases her love juices into Lightning's mouth. "I need you INSIDE ME!" Tifa cries out suddenly because Lightning is sucking her clitoris.

Resulting in Tifa to cum again. "Please Light~!" Tifa said looking over her shoulder. Unable to resist that look in Tifa's eye stands up and Lightning shoves her whole cock inside. "IT'S REACHING ALL THE WAY TO MY WOMB!" Tifa screams.

"I can't believe you're still so tight!" Lightning said while thrusting her hips strongly. Tifa's swinging breasts knocks down a cup. It didn't fall off but the lovers didn't care.

Getting a bit warm, Lightning opens her sleeveless white jacket with a red cape. "That's better," Lightning sighs and pulls down the zipper on her brown turtleneck. Show off some of her tits.

Lightning can see an outline of her nipples. Because her breasts grew over the years Lightning's turtleneck is tight on her chest. Making them more pronounced.

Tifa meanwhile, is having a big sluty smile on her face. Also, her tongue is hanging out and is drooling. Using her strength, Lightning picks up Tifa.

Tifa reaches behind her and wraps her arms around Lightning's neck. "I love roughly you are fucking me!" Tifa moans.

"And I love that sluty expression on your face ~," Lightning said chuckling and starts licking Tifa's ear. Who reacts with a loud moan. Everything Lightning does to her feels so good. She can feel her mind going blank.

"LIGHTNING!" Tifa screams and cums hard on her wife's cock. Her entire body twitches and shakes. Lightning lays Tifa back on a nearby table. Rolling on her side Tifa holds up one of her legs. "Fuck me more Light ~"

"Don't have to tell me twice~," Lightning said and slowly inserts her cock back into Tifa. Putting a hand on her hip Lightning thrusts her hips while rubbing Tifa's clit.

Tifa's moans rose in volume and tilt her head back. Her face turned to a deeper shade of red and her eyes closed.

Soon warm cum floods into Tifa's pussy. Lightning lets out so much that some are leaking out of Tifa. When Lightning pulls out her cum pours out like a waterfall.

Pulling a chair close to her Lightning sits on it. But Tifa is not going to give Lightning a chance to rest. "Now it's my turn to the moving~," a very horny Tifa said.

Getting on top of Lightning holds her cock still before sitting on it. She smothers Lightning with her tits and starts to ride her wife. "You came so much but you're still so hard!" Tifa moans.

Though she can't see Lightning can still hear Tifa's moans and the sounds of their sex. Lightning reaches around and grabs Tifa's ass. Giving her cheeks a strong squeeze.

Feeling one of Tifa's nipples near her lips moved her head, and sucks on it as well nibbling it. "Oh, Light!" Tifa groans.

Suddenly, Lightning can taste milk. Instead of questioning why Tifa is lactating keeps sucking. "You're sucking my nipple a lot harder than usual!" Tifa moans.

Letting go of Tifa's nipple Lightning rubs both of them with her fingers. When she did that more milk squirts out of Tifa's nipples.

"You have a really cute expression on your face Light," Tifa said in a sweet tone. Hearing this Lightning blushes and looks away embarrassed. Tifa giggles and boob hugs Lightning again.

Moaning loudly, Lightning fills Tifa's womb with her cum. "I love feeling your cum inside me!" Tifa moans and rolls her hips. Causing Lightning to moan.

Leaning back Tifa fully unzips Lightning's turtleneck. Lightning lets out a breath when her large breasts are freed. "We should make alterations to that outfit so it's not too tight on your chest," Tifa said.

"Yeah, that sounds GOOD!" Lightning said with a sudden moan because Tifa is kneading her breasts. She touches every inch of Lightning's chest. The moans Lightning is making is really turning Tifa on.

Wanting to hear more Tifa sucks on Lightning's nipple while rubbing the other and stroking her cock. Lightning moans sweetly and holds onto Tifa's shoulders.

The pleasure Lightning is feeling is causing her dick to shoot a few bursts of cum. As much Tifa wants to lick that keeps doing what she's doing, and besides, her dear Lightning had plenty more in the tank.

Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Lightning fires another huge amount of cum. Tifa looks at her hand with amazement. She the white, warm, thick cum between her fingers.

As she was licking the cum off Lightning tackles Tifa to the floor. "You flipped my switch. Hope you're prepared," Lightning said with an alluring voice.

"Oh, I am~," Tifa said in the same tone as Lightning. She's ready for her wife to pound her pussy again but, Lightning has other ideas.

First, Lightning moves Tifa's suspenders over her nipples. Second, she guides her cock to Tifa's ass while gripping her leg. Tifa cries out in pleasure when Lightning enters her ass.

While Lightning moves her hips fingers Tifa's pussy. "You're clutching on my fingers. Like getting fucked in the ass, don't you Tifa?" Lightning asks Tifa.

Instead of answering Lightning only nods. Because the words that come out of her mouth is gibberish. Tifa moans with every thrust Lightning did.

Sweat starts to build up, on their bodies. It didn't bother them because they are too engrossed with their lovemaking.

Lightning cums a couple of times in Tifa's ass. Yet her hips did not stop. As well her desire to fuck Tifa in every position she can think of.

When they are finally done Lightning rest against what feels like a wall, while Tifa is sitting on her lap. Her cock flops out of Tifa's pussy. It finally became limp.

An exhausted Tifa reaches backwards to cup Lightning's cheek. "You thoroughly...destroyed my womb!" Tifa said out of breath.

"I'll do it again tomorrow," Lightning said smiling.

Tifa bites her lip. "I'm looking forward to it ~"

**A/N: I was inspired by a doujin I read from Maidoll.**


End file.
